youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HowToBasic
HowToBasic is an anonymous Australian Youtuber who makes comedic and misleading tutorial videos. His videos mostly consist of him throwing, crushing, or fondling food against the countertops and floor of his kitchen. He uses a large quantity of eggs in his videos, and frequently claims to have an "egg fetish". At the end of his videos, he either caresses an object, or smashes more stuff. On 6 October, 2013, an interview video with him was posted to the European social network, Vkontakte. In this interview, his voice was distorted, and his face was blurred. He said that he believed the anonymity makes the videos funnier. Before his channel became popular, he uploaded up to 9 videos daily, featuring tutorials for needlessly basic tasks, (i.e. How to Pick Up an Umbrella, and How to Close a Door), but they gained very little viewership. He began making his videos more and more abstract and chaotic, which brought him into the public eye. He occasionally collaborates with MaxMoeFoe during his challenge videos. He appears off-camera and throws eggs or other various items while Max attempts the challenge. He and Max are likely close friends. Trivia *HowToBasic has officially stated that his name is not 'Aaron Jackson'. This was a fan theory, based on bloopers from MaxMoeFoe's Krabby Patty Challenge. *To celebrate his channel reaching one-million subscribers, he uploaded How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers . After smashing hundreds of eggs, he creeps along a hallway and stands next to a mirror. Just as he is about to turn and reveal his face, he smashes an egg against the mirror, wags his finger "no" and flips off the viewers. *All of HowToBasic's videos are filmed in his underwear, to give the appearance that he is nude. He frequently withdraws a large sausage in place of a penis, which is usually either mutilated, or shoved in and out of a raw chicken's neck cavity. In How To Teleport; when he teleports into a grocery store, his black shorts can seen very briefly when he looks down. *In How To Put on a Condom, he puts a condom onto a sausage, and chases people through a clothing store. It is not know whether or not he was fully clothed at the time. *In How to make a Krabby Patty, he mixes together several objects, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of food dye and glitter, and a Spongebob DVD) into an increasingly disgusting mess. He transfers the Krabby Patty into a bucket, and serves it to MaxMoeFoe in his HowToBasic Challenge. Max was unable to consume any of it and vomited numerous times. *In How To Fight A Chicken, it is clear that he has a chicken farm in his yard. It is possible that this is where he gets the vast quantities eggs used in his videos. *Critics often complain that his videos are a waste of food, however HowToBasic claims to only uses expired foods, likely acquired from local grocery stores. In How To Get High, he opens a sealed bag of lettuce, with the expiration date briefly visible *He mentioned that during the How To Make Wine video, he cut his hand after smashing a wine glass. ** HowToBasic uploaded a video titled 'How To Disclipine Your Child' that was shortly removed, due to YouTube's Community Guidelines. This was likely because of nudity as the video contained brief clips of a man's bare buttocks being slapped (that would of flash up at random for a comedic effect), even having an egg land on it. Another one of HTB's videos "How To Make Shit Hit the Fan" also got taken down for Community Guidelines, due to a violation of: "nudity or sexual content". * Several YouTubers have attempted to reveal HowToBasic's identity. All of the face-reveal videos made so far have been confirmed to be fake. * On 23 December 2014, his channel was temporarily terminated by YouTube for 24 hours. By the next day, it was back up. No explanation was given, but it was likely due to Community Guidelines. * There are rumours about his first name being 'Patrick'. * In some videos, like 'How to Babysit', it appears that he uses the Apple software 'iMovie'. * It appears that his favorite food is eggs and chicken, this is possible because the chicken and eggs are mostly used in the videos, while he puts the chickens in a terribly disgusting mess. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers